


These Things Just Kinda Happen Sometimes

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character, sometimes you just suck your friend's dick in the bathroom at mcdonalds and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Misaki was used to inexplicably finding herself in odd situations. This was no exception.





	These Things Just Kinda Happen Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine was complaining about how there aren't any good fics about Kaoru with a dick. I, having been thinking about exactly that for...I don't know, a few days, decided I might as well write some. Why not, right?

At some point Misaki had just kind of accepted that she had no control over her own life. She was just some kind of cosmic plaything thrown from one weird scenario to the next with hardly any room for a breather. There really wasn’t much of a point in fighting it, she’d found, so when these things happened she would just lie down and take it. Although perhaps ‘lie down’ wasn’t the right way to describe it, at least not at the present moment. Right now it was more like kneeling.

Now why was Kaoru’s half-hard dick hanging in front of her again? Misaki actually couldn’t really remember. They’d just been getting lunch together, which was quite frankly a refreshingly ordinary thing to be doing, and...had she said something? Had Kaoru said something? She didn’t know. And yet somehow they had ended up in one of the stalls in the bathroom at a fast food joint, because apparently they couldn’t just go home for this kind of thing.

“You hesitate,” Kaoru said, apparently having noticed that Misaki had just spent a considerable amount of time staring and doing little else. “Is this not to your liking?”

“No, I…” She scratched the back of her head as she tried to get her thoughts in order. “I guess this isn’t really something I planned on doing today. Or ever.”

Kaoru laughed. “As the bard would say, ‘Fate is a strange mistress, and we are subject to her whims.’” Misaki rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty he didn’t say that and you just made that up.” Not in a mood to argue over whether some dead guy said something or not, Misaki lightly ran a finger along Kaoru’s length. The texture was soft against her fingertip. She grasped it in her hand and found it to be considerably warm to the touch. Kaoru’s breath hitched as she began to move her hand. It was delicate, experimental. After all, it’s not like she really knew what to do outside of some vague notions of what a handjob was. The...the tip was supposed to be really sensitive, right? She grasped it lightly in her hand and gave a slight squeeze, and immediately felt something twitch under her fingers. “Um...was that a good thing?”

“You’re doing wonderfully, my little kitten.” Kaoru was smiling down at her, and it really was kind of reassuring. “Do continue.” Misaki shrugged her shoulders and resumed stroking, every so often squeezing a little. It seemed to be getting harder, and it was sticking straight out now instead of just kind of hanging. Now that Kaoru was at full mast Misaki could actually get a decent look at her. Uncut. Narrow and smooth, but long. Given how the rest of Kaoru’s body was proportioned, this just kind of made sense. Kaoru’s breathing had since gotten a little heavier, suggesting that yes, Misaki really was doing pretty good. _Congratulations Misaki,_ _you’ve figured out how to jerk someone off. Give yourself a pat on the fucking back._ Of course now she was probably going to have to put in in her mouth. Still wasn’t sure how to handle that one. Then again it had only been half a year ago where she had no idea how to use a turntable either, so she might as well think of this as another learning experience. Hm, she’d been having a lot of those lately.

Right. The mouth thing. Kaoru was kind of long, as she’d previously noted, so it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to try taking the whole thing at once. She should take this nice and slow, ease herself into it. Misaki leaned forward and gave a small lick to the tip, not missing the small grunt Kaoru gave in response. It tasted...well, it tasted like skin, skin with the salt of sweat lingering on it. Nothing like, say, pasta, but at least it wasn’t gag-inducing. She licked it again, this time a little slower.

“Nnf...hah, how fleeting…” Ohhhhhh god. Misaki groaned loudly and looked up at Kaoru, who just kind of smiled down at her. She really did love Kaoru (as a friend...for now at least), but she could be a little much sometimes.

“Can you not say that stuff while I’m trying to blow you? It’s distracting.”

“Ah, my apologies.” Kaoru pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. “Carry on, then. I shall be silent.”

_ Dork _ , Misaki thought as she pulled back the foreskin to uncover the head. She gave it a series of long, slow licks, followed by lazily circling the head with her tongue. Was this teasing? Were you supposed to tease when you gave a blowjob? Whatever. At this point she was just throwing things at a wall and seeing what stuck. And judging by Kaoru’s flushed face and periodic low moans, more things seemed to be sticking than not. She smiled a little before opening her mouth and taking just the head in. She couldn’t be that bad at this if Kaoru was enjoying it.

So this was like...like a lolipop. A skin-flavored lolipop. Kinda weird when it was put that way, actually. Nevertheless Misaki suckled gently on it, adjusting to the flavor as well as the feel of it in her mouth. It was smooth and warm against her tongue. Kind of nice actually. She could have just kept up doing this, playing with the head, but of course she couldn’t  _ just _ focus on the head. There were six other inches that needed to be taken care of, and she would just have to get to them. She took a deep breath before sliding just a little more into her mouth. Slowly, of course. She knew what a gag reflex was and she was in no hurry to trigger it. Having taken a comfortable amount of dick, she pulled back so that only the tip remained inside. It hadn’t been much, but it was something. She went ahead and did it again, and was actually pretty pleased when Kaoru moaned softly and placed a reassuring hand on her head. Her face grew kind of hot all of a sudden.

Soon enough Misaki had found a good, comfortable pace. She would take in the first few inches, then pull back to suck the head, wash, rinse, repeat. The rest of Kaoru’s length she was gently stroking with her hand, feeling bad about neglecting it. She’d tried to get at it, she really had, but apparently these things take some practice. Kaoru had needed to forcefully pull Misaki off of her to keep her from choking. Other than that, this was actually pretty good. She’d grown used to Kaoru’s taste, and the fingers gently threading through her hair certainly didn’t hurt. Misaki never thought she’d enjoy sucking Kaoru off in a public bathroom, but she supposed that these things just happened sometimes.

Oh wait, this was a  _ public _ bathroom, wasn’t it? The sound of the door opening definitely served as a good reminder.

Kaoru changed immediately. Before she had been quietly panting and moaning in approval, but now she was totally silent. Not even her breathing could be heard. Which only served to make the slick, wet blowjob noises seem even louder. It occurred to Misaki that she could stop, and that she probably should. But did she really want to?

The door to next stall over was opened, then closed, then locked. Misaki listened carefully even as she continued to work Kaoru over. She wasn’t expecting the newcomer to make too much noise, but she was hoping for just enough. Soon enough she heard the soft sounds of whoever that was doing their business, which meant that now it was time to do something kinda stupid. Actually, she was already doing something stupid, wasn’t she? Okay, so it was more like it was time to take the stupidity of the situation at hand and ramp it up a little.

She took Kaoru out of her mouth completely, releasing her hand’s grip as well. Taking a few deep breaths, she spared a glance upwards. Kaoru’s face was a very deep red now, and she was chewing on her lip and looking at the stall door as if she was expecting someone to knock on it at any minute. She looked down at Misaki, her eyes just screaming ‘oh no, what do we do now?’ Misaki responded by smiling ever so slightly.

She only just barely caught Kaoru mouthing ‘don’t’ before she gripped Kaoru’s hips and shoved as much as she could back inside her mouth. The tip hit the back of her throat and she nearly gagged, but she managed to stop herself. There was still a little more to go though. And she was going to get it all in. She shut her eyes tightly as Kaoru’s cock slid deeper down her throat, tears pricking at the corners as she held her breath. She couldn’t even try to breathe, since any choking noises she might make could easily attract unwanted attention. She just moved along the shaft until she felt something warm pressed against her nose. Misaki opened her eyes to find that yes, she did just fit Kaoru’s entire cock inside her mouth. She wanted to grin, but that wasn’t exactly practical at the moment.

At the sound of a toilet flushing Misaki pulled up and drew in a huge gulp of air. She took a couple more before diving right back in. Never in a million years would she have imagined it, but she was having the absolute time of her life right now. Was this her kink? Given that her head was swimming and her veins were full of adrenaline it very well might be. Gods this was thrilling. She’d be down to do this again.

The sound of the bathroom door closing signalled that they were alone once again, and no sooner than that did Kaoru let out a long, loud moan. She must’ve been holding all that in, Misaki thought as she gave a smaller moan of her own.

“Misaki...hnn, Misaki I'm going to cum...ah, be careful…” Seemed the warning came a little too late for her to react, since as soon as Kaoru had finished speaking Misaki found her mouth filling up. She winced. At least she'd been able to ease herself into the taste of dick, unlike now where a hot glob of thick salty stuff was being unloaded right onto her tongue. As soon as Kaoru was done cumming Misaki pulled off and leaned over the toilet, spitting out everything that had been in her mouth and then some.

“Gross,” She said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. “Remind me not to let you cum in my mouth next time.” 

“My apologies,” Kaoru said as she tucked her dick back in and started redoing her pants. “If you did not enjoy this, then perhaps I can--”

“I liked it, actually.” She stood up to face Kaoru. “That was kinda fun.”

Kaoru just stared for a moment, apparently caught off guard, before resuming her usual ridiculous persona. “Ah, I am pleased to know that this little kitten has enjoyed herself. If she so desires the favor can be returned in kind…”

“Uh, not now,” Misaki said, shaking her head. “Maybe some other time, though, sure.”

Kaoru laughed. “Of course, my dear Misaki. You need only call me and I shall be at your command.” With a decidedly unnecessary flourish she opened the door and stepped out. Misaki gave a long sigh, a light smile tugging at her lips, before following her.

Sometimes crazy things like this happened to her. And sometimes, like now, they weren’t so bad.


End file.
